


Call It Fate, Call It Karma

by maidhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Creampie, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Models, Rival Models, Rivals, Smut, Table Sex, Top Lee Juyeon, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidhyunjae/pseuds/maidhyunjae
Summary: Juyeon ruffles his hair slightly, annoyed. “You should be addicted to shutting the fuck up, Hyunjae.”Hyunjae pulls Juyeon’s already slightly loose necktie so that their foreheads are now touching each other. Hyunjae stares at him, gaze still as playful, the action catching Juyeon by surprise.“You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid.”
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 23
Kudos: 175





	Call It Fate, Call It Karma

**Author's Note:**

> To help visualize their photoshoot outfits, consider their suits in the Trick ver of the Chase album.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The universe has never really worked closely as a friend to Hyunjae. More often than not, Hyunjae is able to find himself in predicaments he would rather not elaborate on or think about at all. _If you can’t avoid it, enjoy it. But even so, try to avoid it as much as you can_ — this life motto of his was born from his multiple misfortunes, but there never really is much he could do about them, considering who he is in the modeling industry.

Lee Jaehyun, with every inch of his being carefully carved and sculpted by Greek gods themselves, proudly sits at Korea’s Top 5 Male Models list every year. His face, his physique, his various charms, and his loving personality have all been categorized as perfect, both from his fans and from magazines like Vogue, although things may get a bit exaggerated at times. He truly is a son of Aphrodite — mere words will never be enough to capture his otherworldly beauty. 

While Hyunjae does pique the interest of many, he shares this ability to captivate the masses with another individual, who, of course, has his own charms and tricks up his sleeves. Enter Lee Juyeon, a model who’s only a few months younger than Hyunjae, whose modeling debut shook the entirety of South Korea. There was just something about the way Juyeon stared into the camera lens and the way his outfit complimented his insane body proportions. Nothing about his debut photoshoot screamed neither amateur nor rookie; _born as an Adonis_. The country surely didn’t mind letting another gorgeous young man into the modeling industry either. 

Simply put, Hyunjae and Juyeon are rivals. Their rivalry may have stemmed from a couple of things, such as various magazines mentioning them going against each other multiple times, coworkers mentioning Juyeon whenever Hyunjae is mentioned and vice versa — their rivalry was inevitable, really. They don’t really know each other on a personal level, but after being constantly compared to someone for years… wouldn’t you be ticked off too?

And there was that problem — the universe has never really favored Hyunjae.

Each of their high demands somehow blended together at one point. Many started, ridiculously, demanding them to do photoshoots together. And because their companies were able to see this as a big opportunity, the two parties agreed to this demand. 

So here the two of them are, Lee Jaehyun with his thin silver necklace and leather suit and Lee Juyeon with his white undershirt, pitch black tuxedo and matching necktie, hands all over each other’s bodies, intoxicating gazes putting the photographers, stylists, staff, and future viewers and readers in a trance for the umpteenth time this year. 

It’s been months, and the two of them have grown accustomed to one another, although the rivalry never subsided. In fact, it merely doubled. Hyunjae and Juyeon are both naturally competitive, constantly teasing and riling each other up on set. 

There’s a lot of tension too, probably, but they’ve never really addressed that.

-

“Juyeon, place your arm around Hyunjae’s waist — yes, just like that.”

Juyeon heeds the photographer’s guide quickly, wrapping an arm around the other model as told. While he sits and rests his back against the sofa provided, Hyunjae hovers over him with his right knee on the sofa and his right arm resting by the left side of Juyeon’s head. Hyunjae, known for his professionalism and ideas, takes Juyeon’s necktie in his left hand and tugs it upwards, his lips slightly parted as he stares at Juyeon intently. Hyunjae’s left leg is in between Juyeon’s legs, and Juyeon offers him a slight smirk before he places his vacant right hand on Hyunjae’s left thigh.

There is a slight reddish hue on Hyunjae’s cheeks from embarrassment, but everyone else plays it off as makeup blush.

“Juyeon, rest your head against the sofa. Look up at Hyunjae with the right facial expression.”

Hyunjae lets out a mocking laugh. “You can’t even get that right?”

“Hyunjae, use your right hand to play with Juyeon’s hair slightly. Get your fingers tangled.”

Juyeon raises an eyebrow. “Guess you can’t either.”

“You got one more comment than I did,” Hyunjae retorts, rolling his eyes. “Guess you really are still a kid in this industry, huh?”

“Hmm, wonder who’ll trend higher once this issue is out,” Juyeon says, smiling.

When their last issue dropped, both Juyeon and Hyunjae were trending, but not at a rate that was pleasing for the latter. Juyeon swiftly took first place on South Korea’s trends while he took second. The little ounce of seniority (Hyunjae’s been in the industry about a year longer than Juyeon has) he had against Juyeon felt like it amounted to nothing, although it probably isn’t that big of a deal (read: it really isn’t that big of a deal). But then again, the both of them are naturally competitive. Anything can turn into a challenge for them.

“Alright, cut! Next outfit.”

At the director’s words, Hyunjae swiftly detaches himself from Juyeon, dusting himself off once he has stood properly. Juyeon heaves a sigh before he himself stands and straightens out his outfit. 

“How many more outfits do we have left?”

“Two?” Hyunjae answers, although it sounds more like a question. “Or three. Whichever. It’ll be a while, though.”

“You’re really annoying, you know that?” Juyeon deadpans. “I can’t stand all these photoshoots with you.”

“I know I am,” Hyunjae replies matter-of-factly. “But that’s one of my perfect traits, don’t you agree?” 

Hyunjae sends him a playful wink and Juyeon has to pretend not to gag. 

The two of them walk towards their spacious dressing room, getting ready for their next set of outfits.

-

As someone on the list of Korea’s Top 5 Male Models, Juyeon is no stranger to confessions. So when another pretty renowned model started making small talk with him a few weeks ago, Juyeon knew what to expect.

So when he finishes his last set of pictures with Hyunjae for the day, he isn’t surprised to find the same model waiting for him with a drink in her hand. She approaches Juyeon in her heels, and Hyunjae catches her bending her ankle to the side slightly so that she would purposely lose her own balance. 

Juyeon catches her just in time. 

The model smiles sweetly at him before saying, “I think I just fell for you.”

Juyeon offers her a smile just as sweet. “Miss, I think you should stand up properly first.”

Her cheeks are slightly tinted as she regains her balance on her thin heels quickly. She bows her head slightly and bids Juyeon a farewell before walking off to her own set, most probably. 

Hyunjae had been watching from afar, stifling back his laughs. Once the model is gone, he makes his way towards Juyeon, a playful glint in his eyes.

Hyunjae lets out a pretty laugh, his eyes fixed on Juyeon’s own pair. “No wonder you’re still single. You turn everyone down just like that.”

“As if you’re in any position to say that,” Juyeon retorts.

“I’ve dated numerous times before,” Hyunjae says like it’s nothing. “Can’t really say the same for you.”

Juyeon ruffles his hair slightly, annoyed. “You should be addicted to shutting the fuck up, Hyunjae.”

Hyunjae pulls Juyeon’s already slightly loose necktie so that their foreheads are now touching each other. Hyunjae stares at him, gaze still as playful, the action catching Juyeon by surprise.

“You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid.”

Juyeon’s eyes widen slightly. Before he could do anything about it, however, Hyunjae’s already detaching himself from Juyeon again. Hyunjae lets out another one of his pretty laughs and turns around, raising a hand to wave at Juyeon backwards.

“See you later, rival.”

It takes Juyeon a few more seconds to fully digest what just happened, and Hyunjae is already 30 steps closer to their dressing room. Juyeon scoffs in disbelief. Hyunjae’s antics are getting more ridiculous as the days pass by.

-

Hyunjae opens the door to his shared dressing room with Juyeon, pleased to see the room completely void of people. It’s easier to calm down, change, and pack everything up with no one around. Hyunjae leaves the door open before he curses under his breath, eyes shutting close in regret at the sentence he used to tease Juyeon earlier.

“What the fuck was that, Hyunjae?” He mumbles to himself. “Whatever.”

Hyunjae shakes his head several times and sighs. It doesn’t take long for him to finish changing into a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white shirt. He moves to tidy the rest of his things up.

The door is closed and locked in one swift movement, the faint click pissing Hyunjae off more than surprising him. He knows who it is. Hyunjae stands up, straightens himself, crosses his arms over his chest, and glares at Juyeon. 

“Stop acting like a brat, I need to go home,” Hyunjae tells him, annoyance evident in his eyes and stance.

Juyeon pays his words no mind, choosing to take off his midnight blue coat instead. He places it on one of the tables in the room. Hyunjae rolls his eyes at this. 

“If you want to do some refreshing, go outside. Get some fresh air. Touch some grass. _Move_.”

Juyeon’s lips are still shut, frustrating Hyunjae further. The younger locks gazes with the older as he moves closer to him. Hyunjae’s alarm goes off in his head. 

_What the fuck is Juyeon trying to do?_

With every step Juyeon makes forward, Hyunjae takes a step backward, arms still crossed over his chest. It goes on like that for a few seconds until the latter’s back finally hits the already emptied vanity behind him. The younger places both his hands against the vanity table, successfully caging the older. At this point, Hyunjae’s cheeks are already tinted red for the second time today due to their proximity. He’s not sure he can quite blame it on the makeup artist this time.

Hyunjae clicks his tongue. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Just get back at me tomorrow. I need to go ho—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Juyeon’s lips are already meeting the milky expanse of his neck. The latter’s hands were no longer on the table — they’re now around the former’s waist and ass, sensually feeling him up. Hyunjae’s hands move to grip Juyeon’s shoulders instinctively, grabbing onto his black dress shirt he still hasn’t changed out of from their photoshoot.

Hyunjae’s entire face is rosy now. Juyeon smirks against the skin of the left side of the older’s neck before he continues to leave open-mouthed kisses, and Hyunjae has to bite his bottom lip to contain a moan he would surely be embarrassed of if Juyeon were to hear it fall from his lips. Hyunjae’s mind feels hazy — _is this really what rivals do?_

No. The answer is _no_ , and the both of them know that. So what exactly are they doing right now?

“Juyeon, this isn’t funny—”

Juyeon bites lightly in between his kisses. This time, Hyunjae carelessly allows a moan to slip from his thin lips. Embarrassed, Hyunjae quickly clamps his mouth with his right hand, tilting his head farther to the right, giving Juyeon better access to his sensitive skin.

“You weren’t wrong,” Juyeon finally speaks up.

“About what?”

“How I’ve always wanted to fuck you.”

The older of the two strengthens his grip on the younger’s shoulder, obviously affected by the rather vulgar confession he has just received. 

Juyeon’s lips trail downwards, latching onto Hyunjae’s pretty collarbones. “You’re pretty annoying, you know. Emphasis on the pretty.”

Hyunjae shuts his eyes close, clicking his tongue. “If that’s how you’re going to compliment me, move.”

Juyeon lets out a breathy laugh, sending vibrations all over Hyunjae’s body. He’s feeling extremely feverish and it’s all Juyeon’s fault.

It’s all his rival’s fault.

Juyeon nips at the skin right above Hyunjae’s left collarbone one last time before he lifts his head and makes direct eye contact with the man currently caged in his arms. Hyunjae is always pretty, even when he says he isn’t. And Juyeon agrees. Red continues to decorate Hyunjae’s pretty cheeks, and Juyeon thinks he’s even prettier this way. 

Juyeon inches his head closer to Hyunjae’s, their eyes locked. Juyeon offers him a small smile. Hyunjae’s stomach does a little flip.

“You can refuse me if you want.”

Hyunjae huffs in frustration. “I would have punched you the moment you got closer to me if I never wanted this.”

Juyeon tightens the hold that his left arm has around Hyunjae’s waist and places his right hand on the older’s neck, tilting it slightly. Their noses touch, and Hyunjae’s eyes flutter close instinctively. Juyeon spends an extra second admiring the former’s long and pretty eyelashes before he flutters his own eyes close and closes the gap between them.

Their lips meet and move against each other with near perfection. Juyeon is an experienced kisser, and Hyunjae curses himself out in his head for calling his love life boring a few minutes ago. Hyunjae’s right hand makes its way to Juyeon’s hair, tugging it every once in a while as their kisses continue to deepen. Juyeon lets out a low groan and bites Hyunjae’s bottom lip, eliciting yet another moan from the latter. Juyeon’s left hand slips under Hyunjae’s shirt, touching Hyunjae’s bare skin as their tongues dance together. 

The two pull away from each other after a while, a string of saliva connecting their two tongues still. Hyunjae plops himself on top of the vanity, pulling Juyeon by his loose necktie. Hyunjae eyes the clock on the wall, sighing right after.

“I’d suck you off, but we really need to leave in under an hour.”

Juyeon only pecks Hyunjae’s nose in response. “Next time, then.”

Their lips meet again with each new kiss more frivolous and needy than the previous one. As they kiss, Juyeon lifts Hyunjae’s white shirt above his head and pulls his grey sweatpants downward, leaving most of his body’s skin exposed. Hyunjae, too, unbuttons Juyeon’s dress shirt, unbuckles Juyeon’s belt and unzips his pants swiftly, the younger’s bulge evident enough against his boxers. The necktie still rests loosely on Juyeon. 

Hyunjae’s pretty, long and slender fingers palm Juyeon’s clothed bulge, earning a low moan from the younger. Slowly, he pulls Juyeon’s boxers off, ultimately freeing Juyeon’s cock. His pretty fingers wrap around it, humming in approval of its size. The few lovers Juyeon actually had _did_ say he was great in bed. It’s now time for Hyunjae to test it out himself.

“Do you have lube?” Hyunjae asks, to which Juyeon nods. Juyeon takes a bottle of lube and a condom from one of his pant pockets. Hyunjae shoots him an inquiring look.

“I had some in my car,” Juyeon answers without missing a beat.

“That’s not what I meant.” Juyeon raises an eyebrow at this. 

Hyunjae twirls Juyeon’s necktie a little before pulling him closer and wrapping his bare legs around Juyeon’s hips.

“Barebacking is better.”

Juyeon groans and Hyunjae only laughs in response. “You’re so fucking annoying.”

“Hurry up. We don’t have all day,” Hyunjae reminds him impatiently. They’re both horny, they need their releases. Time isn’t by their side right now and Juyeon should be more aware of it.

“You’ll be the absolute death of me one of these days.” 

Juyeon pours some lube on his left hand, spreading the substance evenly before his hand moves towards Hyunjae’s own cock. His hand wraps around it, stroking it up and down a few times, earning an annoyed moan from the older. “We don’t have all fucking _day_ , Juyeon.”

Juyeon smirks. His left hand’s middle finger is now circling around Hyunjae’s rim, teasing him. 

“Two fingers,” Hyunjae says in a breath. “Prepped myself this morning.”

So Juyeon does exactly that; he inserts two of his fingers inside Hyunjae’s hole. Despite the prepping Hyunjae did this morning, his hole still feels ridiculously tight. Maybe it’s because Juyeon’s fingers are longer and thicker than his, or maybe it’s because he had prepped himself hours ago. 

Hyunjae grabs Juyeon’s necktie and bites half a handful of it. As much as he’d like to enjoy this to the fullest, the room isn’t soundproof, and he most certainly doesn’t want to deal with nosy Dispatch journalists the moment he leaves their dressing room. 

Juyeon starts scissoring Hyunjae skillfully, the tie doing little to muffle Hyunjae’s moans. The former’s other hand works its way upwards to the latter’s nipples, pinching each bud between his thumb and index fingers in turns. Hyunjae throws his head back, nearly resting against the vanity’s mirror right behind him. Juyeon inserts a third finger not long after, causing Hyunjae’s toes to curl as he wraps his arms around Juyeon’s neck. The tie drops completely from Hyunjae’s mouth. 

“Ngh, Juyeon,” Hyunjae manages to let out in between his moans. “Enough.”

Juyeon removes his fingers from Hyunjae’s hole and puts them in front of the latter’s lips. Hyunjae welcomes them in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on Juyeon’s fingers, his tongue tasting a mix of the berry-flavored lube and himself on them. Juyeon groans at the sight.

He would definitely make Hyunjae suck him off next time.

Hyunjae releases Juyeon’s fingers from his mouth with a loud _pop_ , his eyes clouded with lust and need. He grabs the bottle of lube Juyeon brought from his car and pours a generous amount on his hand. He closes the cap and tosses the bottle to the side, not really caring where it would land. His hand quickly moves to coat Juyeon’s cock with the substance. Hyunjae starts massaging Juyeon’s member, switching between slow and quick strokes continuously. There is just something so addicting in the way Hyunjae gazes at Juyeon with his pretty eyes and pretty eyelashes and pretty pink lips as the former’s pretty hand dances prettily around the latter’s large and aching cock.

It’s intoxicating.

 _Hyunjae’s_ intoxicating.

And he’s driving Juyeon insane.

Juyeon guides Hyunjae’s hands to wrap around his neck again. The latter watches as the former strokes his member a few times, evenly distributing the precum around. Juyeon aligns himself in front of Hyunjae’s hole, more than ready to pound into him immediately. The two lock gazes, and the hold Hyunjae’s legs have around Juyeon tightens. 

Juyeon leans his head forward, his lips right next to Hyunjae’s ear. “Don’t be too loud.”

A lewd mewl escapes Hyunjae’s mouth as Juyeon enters him fully in one deep thrust. Hyunjae’s nails dig into the skin of Juyeon’s back, causing the younger to moan against the older’s shoulder as he bites. 

“ _God_ , you’re so fucking _tight_.”

Juyeon starts moving in a medium pace, and Hyunjae has to try his absolute best not to turn into the vocal fucking whore he actually is during sex. Hyunjae’s nails continue to make red crescents on Juyeon’s back as he rolls his eyes back at the sensation. 

“Fuck, Juyeon,” Hyunjae curses. “You’re so fucking _big_.”

Juyeon lets out a short laugh before he’s back to kissing the life out of Hyunjae again. Tongues and teeth and tongues and teeth meet over and over and over again, and Hyunjae feels breathless. Juyeon’s mouth devours Hyunjae’s whine as he moves the latter’s legs from wrapping around his waist to resting on both of his shoulders. With this new position, Juyeon has Hyunjae’s body folded, making it easier for him to hit Hyunjae right where he’s the most sensitive. 

Juyeon holds Hyunjae’s hips in place as he pounds into him, picking up his speed. Hyunjae arches his back in response, his own dick already starting to throb. Juyeon fucks into him with so much vigor that Hyunjae thinks he’s really satisfying his week-long sexual frustrations with their one short session. Juyeon fucks into him hard and fast, again and again, and Hyunjae feels like he’s on cloud nine.

It doesn’t take long for Juyeon to find Hyunjae’s prostate.

“Ah!” Hyunjae vocalizes a little too loud, tugging the back of Juyeon’s hair a little too fiercely. “Ju— _ngh_...”

Sloppy kisses and swollen lips; the kissing never seems to stop. Juyeon eats yet another moan from Hyunjae’s lips as his right hand starts toying with Hyunjae’s nipples again. The tugging of his hair is starting to hurt, but Hyunjae’s pretty lewdness makes up for it.

Juyeon breaks their kiss and their foreheads touch. It’s so easy for the younger to drown in the older’s pretty dark brown eyes, his long eyelashes complimenting every single facial feature he has. He’s fucking _gorgeous_ , and Juyeon grunts at the thought of him liking this version of Hyunjae the most. The Hyunjae who has his pretty lips swollen from all their kissing, the Hyunjae who’s letting out all sorts of inappropriate sounds as he fucks into him deeply, the Hyunjae who has his tight hole clenching around Juyeon’s cock—

The Hyunjae who’s about to look so fucking _pretty_ with his hole completely filled to the brim with Juyeon’s cum.

Hyunjae bites his bottom lip when Juyeon’s right hand grabs a hold of his neglected member. Juyeon pinches the tip and rubs it between his thumb and index finger, causing Hyunjae to arch his back. 

“Ngh, Juyeon…” Hyunjae moans. “I’m gonna cum.”

Hyunjae crosses his legs around Juyeon’s neck, his hands holding onto the vanity table like his life depended on it. Juyeon increases his pace, mercilessly abusing Hyunjae’s pretty hole and dick at the same time. Hyunjae throws his head to the side, and Juyeon takes this as an opportunity to leave hickeys all over Hyunjae’s neck. 

Hyunjae’s eyes roll back, his cheeks flushed. His body feels like it’s on overdrive, and right now he wants nothing else but _cum_ — to be filled with Juyeon’s semen and to chase his own release all at once. 

Juyeon lifts his head and their foreheads touch again. Both of them could feel each other’s heavy breathing. They’re both close to their releases. Juyeon holds Hyunjae’s legs in place, making sure they don’t fall as he continues to pound into the latter. 

“Cum for me, Hyunjae,” Juyeon whispers into Hyunjae’s ear, making the older of the two shudder. “Cum for me.”

“Ah— _Juyeon_!”

Hyunjae’s back arches, his head thrown back and his legs trembling as he clenches his hole around Juyeon’s cock one last time. Spurts of white decorate both of their bodies, with most of it falling onto Hyunjae’s stomach. At the same time, Juyeon does one last powerful thrust before burrying himself deep inside Hyunjae, spilling his seed inside the latter. Hyunjae’s thighs shake a bit; Juyeon is truly emptying himself out inside Hyunjae’s warmth, and Hyunjae doesn’t remember the last time he felt _this fucking full_. Hyunjae can feel a bit of Juyeon’s load spilling out of him, and it’s making him dizzy.

This is heaven.

Hyunjae pulls Juyeon closer by his necktie with the little amount of energy he has left and sighs contently. “Stay inside for a while.”

Juyeon laughs airily, and it’s unfair how he still looks so fucking gorgeous even with all the sweat covering him. “You like that?” 

“Mmm,” Hyunjae hums. “Like the way you fill me up with your big cock and cumload. Feels nice.”

Juyeon, a bit curious, pulls his cock out slightly and slams it back inside. The sudden action has Hyunjae curling his toes and letting out another one of his addicting lewd mewls.

“You like getting fucked with cum still in you?” At this, Hyunjae only chuckes. He hold’s Juyeon’s jaw before replying.

“There’s still a lot you don’t know about me, Juy— _ah_.” 

Juyeon stops Hyunjae mid-sentence with another thrust, earning a light slap on his bicep. “You’re horrible.”

“Your sex drive is terrible,” Juyeon comments. “This won’t satisfy you for the night.”

“Obviously,” Hyunjae retorts, rolling his eyes. “Think you can handle me?”

“As many rounds as you want,” Juyeon mumbles against Hyunjae’s lips as they kiss once more.

Juyeon pulls himself out of Hyunjae slowly, eliciting a moan from the older. Absolutely nothing compares to the sight of his own fucking cum trickling out of his sexy rival’s red and stretched out hole. Hyunjae offers him a lazy grin as the younger silently praises the sight.

“You like it too, don’t you?” 

Juyeon ignores Hyunjae’s accusation, grabs the medium-sized towel he retrieved from his car earlier and starts cleaning up after the both of them. 

“You’ll have to be a bit sticky for a while,” Juyeon comments.

“I like it this way.” Hyunjae shrugs. “We’re gonna fuck at your apartment later, anyway.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Hurry up,” Hyunjae huffs. “I’m not very patient when it comes to sex.”

Juyeon wipes Hyunjae’s stomach clean before pulling him into another lustful kiss. “I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

The universe works in mysterious ways, Hyunjae supposes. _This isn’t so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated! I haven't written anything in so long (a few years...) so this might be a bit rusty. This is also my first tbz fanfic. Please let me know what you think of this in the comments~
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for reading!


End file.
